


Bird

by Deceasedmango



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceasedmango/pseuds/Deceasedmango
Summary: this is my first ever poem!hope you like





	Bird

Bold, adventurous  
Soaring through the sky  
The sound of the wind  
Breezing by

Flying high   
He thinks to himself   
Where shall I go?  
And where shall I land?

He felt as light as a feather  
As he floated   
Down  
Down  
Down

He perched on a bench  
Next to someone new  
Basking in the warm  
Rays of sunlight

That was when he noticed  
He was not alone

There was a girl.  
He gazed at her as   
Her mouth spread into a smile  
Bright enough to blind  
Even the sun

He stared for a while  
Before he too began  
To beam

His lips parting  
into a toothy grin  
And at that moment

He knew   
He was bound  
To have a good day


End file.
